toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Anti-Fascist Resistance Fighters for Freedom and Democracy
The Union of Anti-Fascist Resistance Fighters for Freedom and Democracy (Krakozhian: Svęź Anti-Fašističny Bojevniki Odpor dlja Svoboda i Demokracija/Свез Анти-Фашистичны Бојевники Одпор дльа Свобода и Демокрација), commonly known as the Union of Anti-Fascist Fighters (Krakozhian: Svęź Anti-Fašističny Bojevniki/Свез Анти-Фашистичны Бојевники; abbreviated as SAFB/САФБ), is state-controlled veterans association in Krakozhia. It is subordinate to the Krakozhian Workers' Party and is a member of the National Front. Mission The main task of the SAFB is supporting veterans as per their rights and pursues this goal with powers granted by the Krakozhian state. It also provides support to veterans' families and conducts activities regarding the preservation of archives regarding military conflicts which Krakozhia has been involved in. The organisation periodically organises celebrations for important anniversaries and has been involved in the construction and preservation of monuments commemorating veterans' activities. It publishes a weekly newspaper called Za Svoboda i Ljud (English: For Freedom and the People). History Organisation The SAFB is led by the Chairman of the Central Committee of the SAFB who leads the organisation with six Vice-Chairmen. An Honorary President may also be elected, typically a Marshal or other high-ranking member of the Krakozhian People's Army. At the next level is the Presidium of the Central Committee, led by a Secretary General and comprising 15 members in total. There are an additional 23 regular members of the Central Committee, bringing the total number of members to 45 (46 if an Honorary President is elected). Below the Central Committee is the Supreme Council of the SAFB led by a President and ten Vice-Presidents. Much as with the Central Committee, the Supreme Council has a Presidium, made up of 14 members and a President. In addition, there are also 356 regular members of the Supreme Council. There is a certain level of flexibility in the membership numbers of both the Central Committee and the Supreme Council, with the former typically having between 60-100 members and the latter normally having around 350-500 members. Aside from these central organs, the SAFB has various regional organs with the largest being the at the okrug-level, consisting of the Okrug Congress, the Okrug Board, and the Presidium of the Okrug Board which serve as the administration of an SAFB District. Below these are the opština-level organs under the general administration of an SAFB Branch which effectively replicate those at the okrug-level, including the Opština Congress, Opština Board, and the Presidium of the Opština Board. The lowest level of SAFB organisation is the Circle which functions at the gmina or company level, the latter for large enterprises and institutions such as a combine or opština command of the Krakozhian People's Milicja. The SAFB also has a Main Audit Commission and Main Peer Court to enforce its rules and regulations, the Problem Committee which deals with issues ranging from decorations, social and living conditions, and veterans health, and the Environmental Committee dealing with veterans from a specific background, as well as equivalent organs at every organisational level. Members When the organisation was first formed its members were mostly comprised of former veterans of the Krakozhian Army in Tabi'atstan and former prisoners. Following the political thaw in the late 1950s veterans of other Krakozhian formations that fought in the Second World War were also accepted into the organisation. Following the end of the Bordorian-Krakozhian War, veterans and partisans of that conflict were granted admission into the SAFB. Chairmen *1964-1972 Mikołaj Mietek See also *National Front (Krakozhia) *State Administration of Veterans' Affairs Category:Krakozhia Category:Mass organisations of Krakozhia Category:Politics of Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia